Purple Light
Purple Light is a web comic series hosted on ComicFury and is authored by Julius Imasuen (Elkardon) and Tobhy Akinolye. The Story is based on the life of a teenager, Nankuru Hakaruchu, who is the only known neon elemental, he trains to become a Royal Guard and join his father on missions and be recognized all over the world. Summary Over a thousand years ago, Humans were enslaved by the Kalfs. Mysterious creatures from a portal, another dimension of sort. The Kalfs had abilities and they could not be killed through normal means. After years of slavery, the Kalfs brought things into our world, mysterious stones used to power-up themselves. But as the years passed, three brave warriors rose up and defeated THE KALF EMPIRE with abilities that are still unknown in this era. Each Warrior with a unique ability. All we know is that the battle determined the fate of the human race. And in the event of this battle, an asteroid from the sky scattered across the globe, leaving different pieces in different cities. The effects from the asteroid gave selected humans different abilities and elementals, till today, pieces are still kept in the cities. Rating Purple Light is flagged V! L!. The series contain themes or scenes that may not be suitable for very young readers thus is rated PG. Characters Main Characters Nankuru Hakaruchu: (Status:Alive) The main character of this story, Nankuru is the seventeen year old son of Hakuru Hakaruchu ''' a Royal Guard. Nankuru is an elemental of the energy element and Red Flame, The Energy Element also known as the NEON ELEMENTAL because of it's purple glow and is a rare ability. Nankuru has little ideas of close combat and knows how to use his red flame ability to the fullest,but knows little of how to control it. When Nankuru uses the neon ability to attack others, it drains their life Energy, it is also using more energy from Nankuru's life force which can be regenerated after meditation and a good day's rest. Nankuru's neon is one of most powerful abilities in the Purple Light verse. Nankuru appears in a short sleeved blue zip jacket with an orange thick long sleeve underneath and black pants.He has dark blue hair and his personal is the ambitious kind and his always ready to stop evil. ''Tshnake Haiel:'' (Status:Alive) Tshnake Haiel (Ha-eel) is the closest friend to Nankuru, he is also 17 years old, but a bit shorter than Nankuru. Tshnake can be identified by his Dark Scarlet hair and Grey Cloak which he wears every time he heads out of his house, it serves as his glide when falling from distant heights. Tshnake's special ability is summoning/Creation of weapons, his favorite weapons are his bow and Arrow which he uses for long distance attacks and his cutting edge sword which he uses for close combat. Tshnake is a character who tends to act though to make his enemies afraid of him, but is very kind hearted. He is the leader type and has an I.Q above 200. ''Jade Tamari:'' (Status: Alive) Jade is one of the main characters who appears in the second Chapter of the comic.She is the love interest of Tshnake who stays in the city of Riveta. She can be known through her golden like long flowing hair and bright blue eyes. She is destined to follow her father's footsteps as an assassin. She is currently 16 years old. Jade is a serious kinda of person that trust's no one but Tshnake and herself. She is defensive to others but open towards Tshnake, Jade hopes to be her own person someday. She keeps her emotions locked up in order to be stronger as her family's special ability is to create hail storms by locking their emotions, but Jade fails to do this because of her ties with Tshnake. ''Quanmei Hawashi:'' (Status: Alive) Quanmei first appeared as the calmest person in the story, she once engaged in a battle with Nankuru in the Battle Royal when she 11 and Nankuru was 12. She lost to him and since then decided to be as strong as him. Now she is 16 years old When her parents died she got a post traumatic experience, which gave her a split personality as to whenever she felt over depressed she would switch into a murderous state. This happened less times when her brother Jet Hawashi was alive, he was the only one who could calm her down. Quanmei is dressed as a high school girl, because she's always wearing her school uniform under a yellow jacket with long black boots.Her special and only ability is the common fire element charged with rage. ''Jet Hawashi:'' (Status: Deceased) Jet was one of the members of the Royal Army School who was on the endurance test with Nankuru, Tshnake,Mizo, and Tadashi.He had a long brown hair that went upwards. he wore a grey long sleeve shirt in Enugos design with Black jeans. Jet's special ability was to be able to stretch his body to any distance, but the flaw was that he lacked speed which was his down fall when he grabbed Nankuru who was trying to hit a bandit archer that attacked them, he couldn't break free immediately and got an arrow to his head killing him in an instant. He was Quanmei's elder brother and last known family member. He died at the age of 18. ''Mizo Tama:'' (Status: ???)'' ''The 17 year old deadly in battle but calm to comrades girl, she's mostly feared when pissed off. She's on of the most beautiful girls in the year of Nankuru's class. She wears a red long battle gown in the design if Riverta's female battle robe without the hoodie. Mizo has a special ability called Lava Blades which she can create as many as possible till she gets exhausted. she has great stamina and has the speed to match her ability, which makes her as deadly as an assassin. ''Tadashi Riveto:'' (Status:Alive) Tadashi is an 18 year old with An Orange colored spiky hair and wears the black colored version of Jet Hawashi. Tadashi is Mizo's boyfriend. On his first appearance with her only said a few words, he is a funny characterised person. Later in the series Tadashi shows his full personality and shows how he gravels at Mizo's feet even though she doesn't like that kind of thing,She usually complains about it because he always likes to impress her. Tadashi's special ability is the solar beam, his power is very under the sun but half as strong at night under the moonlight.His powers are based on Solar energy than his life force. ''Hakuru Hakaruchu'': (Status:Alive) Hakuru Hakaruchu, mainly known as Captain Hakaruchu,he is the father of Nankuru Hakaruchu and one of the Five Royal Guards of the Enugos Palace.His age is not mentioned throughout the series but looks like he's in his late 30's. He has no special abilities. Though he did Craft his sword out of one of the asteroid parts that wasn't an elemental fragment. The Sword is very powerful and can cut through anything and gives speed to Hakuru, but the flaw is that the stronger the attack the more it drains out of Hakuru's life force, using too much of the sword a day could kill Hakuru. ''Lord Twang Fong'': (Status:Alive) Little is known about Lord Twang, but he is said to be the most powerful council member in Enugos. Even stronger than his Co member Lord Woo. ''Maya Toshiba'': (Status:Alive) Maya is a 17 year old girl who is the love interest of Nankuru,she wears a dark purple attire with a design of her family who rear horses in the city of Enugos. She missed her endurance test and was passed Because of her father's connection as a Royal Guard. Maya's special ability is fire like Quanmei but she can use her fire to fly and shoot flames like bullets from her hands, She's kind and helpful towards everyone. ''Wind:'' (Status:Alive) This is the code name for one of THE ROGUES,In the series, he first appeared in the closing of Chapter 1 and introduced himself in Chapter 2 as Wind. He was given the name by their mysterious and unknown leader because of his element. Wind has the wind elemental, he uses his ability to give himself what could be mistaken as superspeed. He controls the air around his body and uses it to push himself forward as he runs, and uses the air as a shield on his body to stop collision. He appears as a teenager with spikey black hair,and a half striped mask with the other half as white.His face has not been seen by anyone but he seems to have blue eyes and a snazzy attitude. ''Tobi The Bounty Hunter''''': (Status:Alive) Little is known of Tobi, which is the code name of the Bounty hunter. His ability is metallic substance which he can use to form the shape of anything even himself and is very fast and skilled. Reception The Comic has also received a lot of positive feedback despite it's sometimes lack of posting consistently. Trivia * Purple Light was given as the name of the comic based on the main character's neon ability. Category:Webcomics